Auburn, New South Wales
Auburn is a suburb in western Sydney, in the state of New South Wales Australia. Auburn is located 19 kilometres west of the Sydney central business district and is the administrative centre of the local government area of Auburn Council. History The suburb was named after Oliver Goldsmith's poem The Deserted Village, which describes 'Auburn' in England as the loveliest village of the plain.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 11 Commercial area Auburn has a mixture of residential, commercial and industrial areas. A commercial area is located close to Auburn railway station. There are many multicultural restaurants and cafes. South of the railway station, the commercial area stretches for approximately 1 km and features many Middle Eastern & Asian shops, restaurants and supermarkets. This has made Auburn a focal point for various immigrant groups in Sydney, especially for significant events such as football matches or political developments in the Middle East. North of the railway station, commercial and industrial developments are also located along the length of Parramatta Road and surrounding streets. Major developments here include: * Harvey Norman's biggest store in Australia. * Reading Cinemas is on Parramatta Road.Reading Cinemas * Nick Scali Furniture centre on Parramatta Road. * Tooheys Brewery. * Revolution Racegear – Australasia's largest race equipment stockist. * A Costco is located on Parramatta Road. Image:Auburn Parramatta Road 3.JPG|Harvey Norman Centre, Parramatta Road Image:Auburn Parramatta Road 1.JPG| Auburn Home Centre, Parramatta Road Image:Auburn Parramatta Road 2.JPG|Bell Tower Complex, Parramatta Road Image:Nick-scali.jpg|Nick Scali Centre, Parramatta Road Transport Auburn railway station is on the Southern line and Western line of the CityRail network. Landmarks * Auburn Hospital with basic 24-hour emergency facilities is on Norval and Hargrave Streets. * Auburn Botanical Gardens Schools *Al-Faisal College *Auburn Girls High School *Auburn North Public School *Auburn West Public School *Auburn Public School * Sule College (Auburn Campus) *St John of God Primary school *St Joseph The Worker Primary School * Trinity Catholic College * Sydney Adventist College, Auburn Campus Muslim preacher Feiz Mohammad opened a prayer hall in Auburn. "Police probe sheik's DVDs", by Luke McIlveen, staff and wires, News.com.au, 18 January 2007"Sheikh sparks outrage", by Carolyn Webb, The Age, 19 January 2007 In 2007, he established the Dawah Central centre in Auburn. In 2010, it became the ASWJ Auburn; it now has a number of other locations in Sydney and elsewhere in Australia. He delivers sermons and holds classes on Sharia law in a musallah at the centre in Auburn, on Auburn Road behind the Bakhiri Book Store, which sell religious texts, in a building purchased in January 2011 by the Islamic organization Ahlus Sunnah wal Jamaah, which made Mohammed its full-time Amir. Religious structures The Sri Mandir in Auburn is Australia's oldest Hindu temple, having opened in 1977. The temple has been the target of attacks in more recent years. The Auburn Gallipoli Mosque took thirteen years to construct and was largely funded by the Turkish community in the area.Gallipoli Mosque The name of the mosque reflects the legacy of Gallipoli in Turkey and the shared bond between Australian society and the Australian Turkish Muslim Community who constructed the mosque. Architect Omer Kirazoglu designed it in the Classical Ottoman Style of Architecture characterised by a central dome and minarets. The builder was Ahmet Asim who donated much of his time. It is a source of pride for the local community and whilst considered a Turkish mosque it is frequented by all sections of the Islamic community and is one of Sydney's busiest mosques. Population Demographics Auburn prides itself as one of the most multicultural communities in Australia. The traditionally Anglo-Celtic European population has slowly been replaced by a high percentage of immigrants from Turkish, Lebanese and Vietnamese backgrounds. Auburn also has fast growing Somali, Bosnian, Iraqi, Iranian, Afghan, Pakistani, Sudanese and Chinese communities. According to the 2011 Census of Population, there were 33,122 residents in Auburn. 31.9% of residents were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were China 13.3%, Turkey 6.2%, India 5.0% and Lebanon 4.0%. 13.5% of residents spoke only English at home. Other languages spoken at home included Arabic 15.7%, Turkish 11.5%, Mandarin 10.3% and Canotnese 8.1%. The most common responses for religious affiliation were Islam 42.0%, Catholic 12.6% and No Religion 12.3%. Notable people * Brad Fittler, former rugby league footballer born in Auburn * Jack Lang, former Premier of NSW (1925–1927, 1930–1932), had a long and close association with Auburn, setting up a successful real estate business there. He went on to serve on the local council, eventually becoming Mayor. He died in Auburn in 1975. * Warren Mundine, the first Aboriginal president of the Australian Labor Party. Born in Grafton in 1956, Warren and his family lived in Auburn in the mid-1960s. * Chris Bath, Channel Seven newsreader born in Auburn. * Feleti Mateo, Parramatta Eels player born in Auburn. * Zeb Taia, Newcastle Knights player born in Auburn. * Scott Jamieson, football (soccer) player born in Auburn. * Ahmad Elrich, football (soccer) player from Auburn * Tarek Elrich, football (soccer) player from Auburn Pop culture * SBS television drama East West 101 was filmed in Auburn. References External links * Auburn Council Website * 2001 Census Information Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Turkish communities outside Turkey